Aftershock (1)
Aftershock is the seventh episode of Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Plot Angel and Larry took one of their classmates Jennifer to the Cavern of the Demons when they were assigned to do a project they look for the Night Bloom Flower then they get run by some evil Demons from Angel's Parents past they have to get by them to finished they're project. Story At the High school In class Angel, Larry, Tony, Sasha, and Heather were in geology class studying then they're teacher Mr. Parker assigns them in 3 groups. "Okay 1st will have Angel to be partnered up with Larry Samuels and Jennifer Clarke." Mr. Jacobs says as he looks at the three. Heather was upset that she didn't get to be partners with Jennifer and that her sister did. After the pair up Angel, Larry and Jennifer went out. "So what kind of project should we do something interesting and good." Jennifer says as she looks at the 2. "I think I know a way to do our project I've heard of this flower that is so rare." Angel says as she looks at the 2 Jennifer looks at her. "Cool," Jennifer says as she looks at them. Meanwhile onboard Vexus's ship she's not happy about losing everytime to the Rescue Rangers, when Krakus walks into her chambers. "My Queen I've got a plan that will destroy those brats one and for all," Krakus says as he looks at her. Vexus turns and sees Demon knight. "I'll take care of those Rangers once and for all my queen," Demon Knight says as he looks at her swinging his blade arm. Vexus smirks. (Theme Song) Episode 7: Aftershock Part 1 After school Angel, Larry, and Jennifer talk. ”So I see you guys at your house.” Jennifer says as she looks at Angel. Angel looks at her. ”Yeah sure Jen I’ll see you 2 at my house.” Angel says as she looks at Jennifer. The 3 head home when Miratrix appeared in Jennifer’s Shadow. Jennifer get startled from Miratrix ”Aunt Miratrix.” Jennifer says as she looks at her. Miratrix looks at Jennifer. ”Uh Jennifer why haven’t you destroy the Original Lightspeed Rescue Rangers yet.” Miratrix says as she looks at her. Jennifer looks at her. ”Aunt Miratrix these things take time and you need to be patient besides I have to work on my project with Angel and Larry and were going to write about a rare flower from a long time ago where the demons have taken over humans but a wizard has sealed them away and her parents and they’re friends became the Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers and defeated them.” Jennifer explains as she looks at her Aunt. Miratrix looks at her in shock. ”Wait a min Jennifer did you say demons.” Miratrix asked as she looks at her. Jennifer looks at her. ”Uh yes Aunt Miratrix the demons from Queen Bansheera’s army why.” Jennifer asked as she looks at her. Miratrix looks at her. ”Well Jennifer maybe I could vanished the Blue and Red Ranger into the skull cavern in the demon world.” Miratrix explains her plan to Jennifer. Jennifer looks shock. ”Aunt Miratrix I can't banished my 2 friends what if they suspect me when I throw them in.” Jennifer says as she looks at her. Miratrix looks at her. ”Oh my goodness sakes and if you won’t do it then how are we going to get them to the cavern now.” Miratrix says as she looks at her. Miratrix hears whispering and went to find out as she sees Krakus and Demon Knight and demands them to see her. Krakus was shock to see the Shadow. ”What, Miratrix I thought you were destroyed.” Krakus says as he looks at her. She smirks. "No Kamdor locked me in the crystal that he was trapped in," Miratrix says as she looks at him and Demon Knight. Krakus looks at her. ”Well what do you want Miratrix.” Krakus asked as he looks scared at her. Miratrix looks at him. ”Well Krakus I had a little talk with my niece who is Jennifer and i‘m trying to make her destroy the original Lightspeed Rescue Rangers but she’s too loyal to the new Lightapers Rescue Rangers And she told me about demons that new Red ranger Angel Grayson’s Parents and Uncle fought long ago and she refused to do it.” Miratrix explains her plane to Krakus. Krakus looks at her. ”Why do you need me for Trix.” Krakus says as he looks at her. Miratrix laughs. ”I need you to send Demon Knight to the caverns and throw the Red and Blue Rangers into the Shadow World to be destroyed by the demons defied my orders I’m coming after you and Vexus.” Mirattix says as she disappears back into Jennifer leaving Krakus afraid of her. As Jennifer heads out and she meets up with Angel and Larry at Angel’s house. as Jennifer looks at them saying that they could look for something rare in the skull caverns. ”Jen that place is way dangerous is where the demons are and if someone goes into the demon world they never come out.” Angel says as she looks at her. Jennifer looks at them. ”But I’m sure its okay for us to get that rare thing in the skull caverns and you guys can protect yourself duh.” Jennifer says as she looks at them. Larry looks at her. "She does have a point Angel we could just ranger up if there's trouble," Larry says as he looks at Angel. Angel looks at them. "Well this is 15% of our grade or history class," Angel says as she looks at them. Jennifer looks at them. "That's the spirit," Jennifer says as she smiles at them. As the 3 decided to go to the caverns now, as Krakus is hiding in a coffin as Angel, Larry, And Jennifer went in as Jennifer looks nervous about doing this scheme as the Clusters appear as Larry and Angel fight as Jennifer wants to fight but Miratrix keeps her back as Angel and Larry morph as the 2 Rangers fight Demon Knight when the key of the Skull cavern was in Krakus hand he open it and Demon Knight push them in as Jennifer is shock to see her two friends nock in as Jennifer decided to tell the Others and disobey Miratrix orders. As the 2 Rangers keep on falling until they hit the floor as they demorph. “Whoa Larry are you okay.” Angel asked as she looks at him. Larry looks at her. ”Yep I’m okay just a rough landing for those Clusters to push us in that portal.” Larry says as He looks at her. Angel looks at him. ”Larry where are we.” Angel says as she looks at him. Larry seems unsure than realize. ”Angel, were in the shadow world of Demons.” Larry says as he looks at Angel. (Angel and Larry screaming) At The Aquabase, Jennifer runs in. ”Uh Guys something happened to Angel and Larry.” Jennifer says as she looks at them. Tony looks at her. ”Jen what do you mean what happened to the 2.” Tony says as he looks at her. Jennifer looks at them. ”I mean for our project i was hopping we could find something in the skull cavern but then Clusters appear with one of Vexus’s monster and he nocked them into the shadow world.” Jennifer explains everything to them. This makes them shock and find away to get them out before Heather and the others figure out this as Jennifer says if they found out she’ll tell it was her idea as they decided to not tell them and find the 2. At the shadow world, Angel and Larry are walking around and they got scared and hide when they saw Demons. ”Larry aren’t those the Demons my parents and Uncle fought?” Angel asked as she looks at Larry. Larry looks at her. ”Yeah it is I wonder where they’re going?” Larry asked as he looks at Angel. Angel looks at him. ”Let’s follow them.” Angel says as she looks at him. As they follow them and encounter the Demon palace and snuck inside and saw Loki and Vypra. ”Whoa its Loki and Vypra there Here to.” Larry says as he looks at her. Angel looks at him. ”Yeah Queen Bansheera destroyed Vypra to complete her transformation and Bansheera also made Diabolico to destroy Loki.” Angel says as she looks at him. Larry looks at her. ”Yeah and I wonder why their doing here?” Larry asked as he looks at her. As they looks at the show and see Vypra introduce a Demon who helped the Rangers to defeat Bansheera and Diabolico appeared and this leaves them shock. ”Diabolico.” They both says as they look shock. At the Temple the 3 are looking for away to get Angel and Larry out. ”Okay we need to find a way get Angel and Larry Out befor Carter, Dana and Heather figures out they have been trap in the Demon world.” Tony says as he looks at them. Sasha looks at them. ”Maybe we should find a way to get them out by how our parents got Queen Bansheera back into the Demon world.” Sasha says as she looks at them. Jennifer looks at them. ”Maybe we should find the key to the Demon world and that’s how we could get in.” Jennifer Says as she looks at them. Tony looks at her. ”But the key was never seen since that last battle with Bansheera.” Tony says as he looks at her. Jennifer suggest they look around as Miratrix merge in her shadow and becomes frustrated about Jennifer’s behavior to them. At The Demon world. the Demons are celebrating. ”Larry, this is a Demon World celebration for Queen Bansheera’s defeat.” Angel says as she whispers. Larry looks at her. ”Yeah Angie, this is so weird why Diabolico would help our Parents destroy Queen Bansheera.” Larry says as he looks at Angel quitely. As Angel decided to leave but knocked over a vase and getting themselves caught by the batties soildiers. Characters Rescue Rangers Allies Villains Monster Trivia Notes Background Information A A